


Picnic

by WeLoveSherlolly



Series: All it takes is one word [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Parentlock, Picnic, a day in the park - Freeform, the hooper-holmes kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3473183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeLoveSherlolly/pseuds/WeLoveSherlolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”Daddy, daddy, daddy” Scarlett was giggling eagerly as she pulled him along behind her, her small feet moving quickly as they neared the park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picnic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [likingthistoomuch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likingthistoomuch/gifts).



> For my dear Likingthistoomuch on Tumblr :3

”Daddy, daddy, daddy” Scarlett was giggling eagerly as she pulled him along behind her, her small feet moving quickly as they neared the park.

Sherlock looked back to make sure Molly was following closely behind with Edmund in the pram, she gave him a smile when their eyes met and he was assured that she was well. After all they’d been through, and after the return and final demise of Moriarty Sherlock wasn’t happy about leaving Molly out of his sight and his protectiveness had only intensified when their two children had been born.

He gave Molly a quick smile in return before putting his focus back on Scarlett who was still pulling him along as eagerly as a small girl of three was able to.

Sherlock gave her one of his deep chuckles as he watched her pulling him, she was every bit as cheerful as her mother when there was something she was looking forward to, of course Molly got eager about things a bit different than those of their daughter.

Scarlett ran straight to the swings when they entered the park followed closely by Sherlock.

“Swing daddy, swing” she said as she hopped up and down trying to lift herself to the seat of the swing.

Sherlock looked back at Molly again and watched as she laid out a blanket on the grass near the swing set and started to pull out the food from the small basket she’d packed before they left Baker Street.

He swiftly lifted Scarlett up on the swing and started pushing her gently, “now grab it tightly and don’t let go dear” he told her as she slowly started swinging back and forth.

“I will daddy” she replied with a squeak as she started feeling the butterflies in her stomach from the motions of the swing.

When Scarlett had enough of the swing she ran to a laughing Molly for a hug, eyes shining with glee “did you see me mummy?” Scarlett asked her mother happily.

“I did, you’re so very talented my love” Molly told her gently.

Sherlock soon joined them and sat down on the grass next to Molly, snaking an arm around her waist and pulling her in for a quick peck on the lips, his eyes crinkling as he smiled at her when they parted.

The small family spent about an hour in the park, eating the sandwiches Molly had made and drinking from the small juice boxes she had brought. But soon enough Edmund started to fuss and they decided to pack up and walk back home so the still small boy could get a much needed nap.

As Sherlock walked on the street with a tired Scarlett in his arms and his wife pushing the pram with their son next to him, Sherlock was as thankful as ever that he’d decided to let Molly and sentiment into his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are as always very welcome :3


End file.
